


Prompt! Mint 4

by Cyberrat



Series: Naughty Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cum Inflation, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A busy day for Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt! Mint 4

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by krysylyn86: "Prompt: Sterek/Mint, Derek asks Stiles to wear a plug after sex, (keeping his cum inside) and he goes to work, Stiles and Mint get up to some fun and Stiles puts a plug back in (probably a bigger one because of being stretched out by Mint's knot) keeping all the cum in he can, then some Derek filling Stiles up some more when he gets home from work, maybe using a knotted cock sleeve because Stile has has been such a good boy, everyones cum ends up everywhere. (please write it I can wait for it :)"
> 
> Prompt by Anonymous: "So basically, your Naughty Prompts give me life. So, I was wondering it I could add to it? I just can't get out of my head, where after Derek fucks Stiles, Mint comes along and fucks him and then knots him. Can you just imagine it? Stiles, well fucked and just begging for Mint to knot him, while Derek just sits there, jerking off his now hard cock and telling Stiles what he looks like. I think it'd be beautiful."
> 
> Prompt by Anonymous: "hey! i was wondering if you wanted to do another fic with mint? something with mint and derek dping stiles? your others ones get me soooo hot" (Nonnie, I'm so sorry; but since Mint is a very ordinary dog I could not figure out how I could make them DP Stiles. I hope you're happy nonetheless :( )
> 
> Prompt by Anonymous: "I've read both of your Mint prompts and have loved them. Now, I have to ask for another one. How about Stiles, Derek and Mint once more...however, this time Derek knots Stiles after Mint has knotted him. So Stiles is nice, full and sloppy when Derek takes his turn :)"
> 
> This is one of the "risky" prompts I received from Tumblr. In order to avoid my blog over there from getting deleted, I'm posting the more naughty kinks here.
> 
> WARNING: Please be aware this story contains Bestiality: This means sexual intercourse with an animal. Heed the tags and PLEASE KEEP YOUR OWN SAFETY IN MIND BEFORE READING.
> 
> ALSO: Please keep in mind, this is only FANTASY. What one chooses to think about, and actually does are whole different worlds. Galaxies, even. PLEASE DON'T BE THE ONE GOING AROUND KINK SHAMING. Thank you.

Stiles’ fingers scrambled along Derek’s sweaty back, searching desperately for something to hold on to while he felt like his world was tilting on its axis. His eyes were wide open yet unseeing as he let his knees fall open just that little bit more, hips tilting upwards into the delicious stretch of the thick cock filling him.

“So good for me,” Derek breathed against the open, panting mouth of his partner, biting gentle kisses into it just to see the lips plump and red.

“You’re… you’re the one to… to talk,” Stiles whimpered, blinking lazily to get his focus back and squeezing his inner muscles in a delicious ripple along Derek’s cock; making the werewolf hiss and snap his hips in more urgency – fucking Stiles open and pliant.

“So close.. so close.” Derek let his head fall forward, pressing his face into Stiles’ neck and trailing soft kisses there. “Can I… can…”

One of Stiles’ hands slid upwards, fingers burying in Derek’s disheveled bed head. “What? What d’y’ want?”

Stiles’ breath was hitching, the burn of his rim slowly but surely spreading through his body – getting his toes to tingle.

“Wanna plug you up,” Derek whispered heatedly into his mate’s ear – as if it was a dirty secret. Laughably, after everything they’d already done, really. “Wanna know you’re full with me the whole day…”

Prickling heat washed over Stiles’ body, toes curling wildly and the muscles in his calves cramping as he came like a freight train. He supposed somewhere in the middle of loosing his brain through his cock, he was screaming a “Yes.”

.o.

“That was one hell of an orgasm. I don’t know whether that is even legal first thing in the morning.” Stiles was slurring, lying on his belly and content to let Derek do all the work.

The wolf merely grunted, one last time inspecting the plug he had shoved into the boy’s tender hole before giving him a playful slap on the thigh which elicited a startled yelp from Stiles.

Mint seemed to take that as his clue to finally nose the door to their bedroom open and run inside, not even stopping for decency as he sprang up to the bed and plopped down next to Stiles, large head coming down on the small of his back.

Stiles grunted and whined at being jostled so much, and Derek froze where he was about to pull a shirt over his head, shooting the animal a strange look. Before Stiles could ask what the look was all about, though, the husky suddenly raised his dark head once again and started snuffling along Stiles’ ass crack.

“Ah… Fuck! Minty, no!” the human exclaimed as a wet, cold nose was shoved unceremoniously between his cheeks, a long, rasping tongue immediately following. It began to eagerly lap at his red rimmed hole, even though the boy was by now red faced and huffing, as he tried to push the nosy pet away. This obviously seemed to help Derek along his recovery from whatever had gotten that strange expression on his face.

The wolf tugged his shirt further down, throwing a half-interested gaze at what was happening.

“Looks like you’re going to have fun today,” he rasped, wandering over to the squirming young man and sitting down on the edge of the mattress. “How ‘bout we make this more interesting?” he purred after Stiles had finally fended off the curious husky. Mint sat near the door again, looking distinctly put off with his owners’ inability to let him in on the fun.

“What?” Stiles rumbled, eying Derek with suspicion.

The older man grinned – showing off sharp canines and not looking remotely trustworthy, as he leaned down, one hand stroking Stiles’ ass, and purred, “I don’t mind if you add to that big load in your ass. As long as nothing runs out again.”

Stiles just stared open mouthed at him.

.o.

Stiles should have been expecting it all along, and yet he _still_ was surprised and squawked very undignified as a wet nose was suddenly pressed between his cheeks.

“Fuck,” he hissed, letting the dishes drop back into the warm, soapy water and leaning forward. “That’s the second time that you do that, Minty,” he moaned, eyes falling closed as the long tongue started licking his stretched rim.

The dog didn’t seem to mind him one bit, attention drifting from the enticing smelling hole to the soft balls hanging below and swaying with every eager movement of the tongue.

“Oh God,” Stiles whispered, torso sliding even lower, so he could press his ass further out. One hand drifted down between his legs, loosely circling his cock that was quickly filling up under Mint’s attention. “Good boy,” he panted, feet sliding apart and his hungry hole flexing around the unyielding plug, “Such a good boy.”

Mint was snuffling, claws clicking on the kitchen floor as he shuffled closer and nosed against Stiles’ balls; the contrast of cold nose and wet tongue enough to make the young man whine and rock back against the slim muzzle in a futile effort to get _somewhere._

Mint seemed to be on the same page, jumping up, legs scrabbling around Stiles’ waist and trying to hump him, though he was way too far up while standing.

“W-Wait… just… just wait a sec,” he gasped, knees buckling on their own as he slid down. As he gingerly rotated and pulled the plug, his hand got poked by the dripping tip of a red doggie cock. It felt shockingly hot on his skin.

He stared glassy eyed at the glistening streaks as he brought his hand back forward –

… and while Stiles got mounted right then and there on their kitchen floor, he shamefully sucked the thin juices of his dog from his hand.

And he liked it.

.o.

“Ah… yes… fucking… _whore!_ How often… how often did he have you?!” Derek was snarling by now, still mostly dressed as he fucked into Stiles like his life depended on it. Sweat was starting to glisten at his hairline, and the metal on his open pants was jingling with every brutal thrust.

Stiles was just holding on for the ride, legs splayed wide and mouth wet and swollen as he gasped for breath, tears of over-stimulation in his eyes as he whined pathetically.

“T-Two times,” he sobbed, one hand creeping away from his desperate clutch at Derek’s broad shoulder and to where his belly was still flat but… “Feel so full.. oh God… I feel so fucking full, Der.” He squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lower lip until it was almost bleeding.

“Yeah?” The wolf rasped, bending low and roughly nosing Stiles’ head up so he could bite into his throat. “Feel it sloshing around? Maybe he finally knocked you up, eh? I know you’d like that, you little bitch… get bred by your stud. Where’d he have you? Where’d you let your boyfriend pump you full of pups, baby?”

Stiles whined, feet scrabbling against the rug as Mint started licking his toes. They hadn’t come far – just him gingerly standing up from his sprawl on the couch before Derek had caught sight of him and just barreled him over, growling something of ‘Smell so good. Fucking obscene, baby. So _filthy.’_

“The… the kitchen,” he panted, a hitch in his voice as the husky restlessly wandered around them and started licking their faces until Derek pushed him away with an irritated growl and the wet tongue started flicking over peaked, plump nipples.

“F-Fuh… M-Minty,” he babbled, face getting red and hot at how the dog was insinuating himself in their rough fucking. Derek grinned, feral and sharp, eyes flicking towards their pet and back again.

“He’s hard again. He can smell his cum on you and wants to breed you _again_ , baby.” Stiles moaned in mortification, hands coming up to shield his face from the hot, searching gaze of his mate.

“And I’ll let him. After I’ve pumped you so full with my cum, it’s gonna leak right back out. And you’ll try to keep it inside, but it won’t work. And do you know why?” Derek’s voice was barely human anymore; just a rough growl scraping over Stiles’ nerves and making him tingle all over. For once, Derek didn’t make him say it, just barreled right on, his forehead pressed against Stiles’, his breath gushing over the desperately panting face. “Because your perfect little fuckhole is gonna be so _sloppy_ , baby. I’m gonna _wreck_ you. It’s not gonna close up for _hours_ after I’ve been through with you.”

Stiles sobbed, tongue darting out and licking messily into Derek’s mouth even while he clawed at the wolf’s shoulders. His breath was high and wheezing as the wet sound of cum getting pressed out with every of Derek’s jagged thrusts, filled the air.

He was so lost in the bliss of the heat radiating from his swollen, over-sensitive hole into the rest of his body, making him tingle pleasantly from top to bottom, that he flinched as if he had been electrocuted, when Derek suddenly cried out, dark head thrown back and hips stuttering forward with a grind so dirty, it had Stiles’ vision go black around the edges.

“Fuck… ah… he’s… he’s licking my ass…” Derek’s voice was high and reedy, eyes so large and lost as he stared down at Stiles – suddenly no longer the scary predator but the _prey_.

“Who?” Stiles rasped, brain too scrambled to keep up with what was happening.

“Mint!” Derek hissed, cheeks going red beneath the dark stubble even while his eyes fluttered shut and his mouth fell open on a low groan. He started his thrusts again – soft, this time; just gingerly moving, so as not to dislodge Mint.

Stiles could actually _hear_ the snuffling and the sloppy sounds, soon followed by _feeling_ the soft fur tickling his legs just before…

“Ah… no…” he breathed, head falling back onto the floor as Mint started licking the cum that had been oozing out of him, as well as Derek’s cock.

Their low, keening moans suffused the air, both of them helpless and twitching in their lust as the long, eager tongue unwittingly brought them closer and closer to the climax. Stiles’ fingers were buried deep in the short hairs in the nape of Derek’s neck, holding the dark head close to his own face.

Derek’s panting was punctuated by soft whines – Stiles could only imagine Mint’s tongue occasionally straying to bathe the heavy testicles of the werewolf before getting back to cleaning them both off.

“We’re going to hell,” Stiles whimpered. Derek hummed in agreement.

.o.

That didn’t say it stopped Derek from making his whining and fucked out mate get to all four after he had shot his load deep inside him – filling him up to the brim once more. He sat at Stiles’ head, gently holding it and letting the boy lap his spent cock clean while Mint fucked him for one last time.

Stiles’ voice a husky wreckage of whines and high pitched keening as he was jostled by the fast, unrelenting humping; making him _feel_ how full he was.

Derek would never tire of telling Stiles how _filthy_ he had looked afterwards. Barely coherent, lying on his side, streams of cum gushing out of his used hole and over his trembling thighs.

(Or about how pretty and kind-of-distraught Stiles had whined when Mint started licking him clean.)

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Liked it? Why don't you leave a little something on your way out :)
> 
> You can also join [ me ](http://cyberratting.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, where I also accept your prompts and have a few ficlets that I didn't post on here... go check it out!
> 
> (Also: So many wanted to see Stiles get DRENCHED in cum. I can respect that lol. Hope it was satisfying XD)


End file.
